The Club
by Angelchloe
Summary: Crap title, I know. I didn't even get creative :( Anyways: Naruto goes to a club, with Sakura and Ino. They thought it was best for him to get over his previous boyfriend, but is it? Just letting you know that this is Yaoi and it is rated M for a reason ;P ** I DON'T OWN NARUTO. IF I DID, THERE WOULD PROBABLY BE A LOT OF YAOI AND ONE GIRL IN THE MIDDLE OF IT, OWNING MY NAME ;P.. JK


_**Well, I just wanted to let you know that I have major writers block, for my Bleach story. Also, this is the first story I have written, which has M-rated things in, so yeah. Tell me what you thing. I don't mind if you hate but review please **_**c|:{P**_**.**_

* * *

"Naruto! Are you ready yet? If not, we'll leave without you!" Sakura shouts to me, as I continue to squeeze into my black leather pants. I sigh, a breath of relief, when I finally get them on. Walking to the mirror, on the other side of my bedroom, I look to my reflection. My tanned face and body compliment my hair. My short (compared to other's) bright blond hair is messily spiked and my cheeks bear three black lines, almost like scars, on either side of my face. I was born with them, so I took them for my advantage. You see... my favourite animal is a fox. Well... it's more like an obsession and I would love to be one. I would have also loved to have been born as a real-life demon, but dreams are always crushed. With the lines on my cheeks, I have my whiskers. All I needed, after that, was sharp canines and pointed finger nails. I got my canines surgically altered. They pulled them out more, and then sharpened them. I also got chemicals in my nails to make them five times as strong and then I got them sharpened, perfectly. Personally, I think they both look amazing, but not many people think like I do. When most people see me, they call me things like 'demon' or 'demon fox', though I don't mind. In actuality, I love it. I love it, because they are calling me what I want to be. It's like an insult, which is shouting 'Billionaire!' across the street – no one would be bothered – they'd actually love it. Anyways, it's my life and I can do what I want to. No one can tell me what to do or stop me from doing what I want to. Technically, no one can judge me or control me, if we are to be treated as individuals. I think that I should also look like an individual, instead of being a sheep. Nope. I don't like sheep. The only thing I like sheep for is clothing or food. I look down to my body. My top is tight, black and shows my abs. I wouldn't say that I have an excessive amount of muscle, but I do have muscles, in the sense that all, or most, of my muscles are my abs. Basically, the only muscle, which is on my body, is my abs. My eyes drop to my trousers. They are black and leather. They show my sexy legs, as well as my fit ass. I would **so** fuck myself, if I could and if I was someone else. I look back to my eyes and remember something, which I have forgotten.

"SAKURA!" I scream, at the top of my lungs. Soon after, I hear her running up the stairs and towards my room. The door swings open and Sakura steps in, leaning over, with her hands placed on her knees, as she pants – trying to regain her breath. She walks forward and places her hand out in front of her. "Thank You! You're a life saver. Well, not literally. Or maybe, depending on what my rampage would have been like, this time." I give her a devilish grin and snatch my things, from her hand. She always, or almost always, knows what I need. Now, placed in my hands, are a purple box and a black tube of water-proof liquid eyeliner. Don't ask me how it is water-proof, as well as a liquid – that's a miracle in itself. I pop open the purple box, to uncover my coloured contact lenses. They are a crimson red and have a thin rugby ball-shaped black pupil going down vertically, like a cat's, but not touching the outer iris. I apply them, to both eyes, and then blink a few times, to adjust to the gritty feeling. Once done, I unscrew the liquid eyeliner lid and coat just above my upper eyelash lane and just below my lower eyelash lane, in a thick layer of eyeliner. Now, my red eyes pop out. I turn around to be greeted by Sakura and Ino. Ino takes a step forward.

"Well... If I could, I would totally fuck you senseless on that bed, right now. Too bad you're gay. Grrr... Why do all fit guys have to be gay? S'not fair." I give Ino a little giggle, before I stand up and make my way to the door. I grab my jacket off of the door handle and proceed to travel downstairs. Before I head to the front door, I take my money from the desk, put it in my jacket and then put my jacket on. When we get outside, we jump into Sakura's car and head for our destination. I have no clue as to what they were saying, because I zoned out half of the way through. The last thing, which I actually remembered hearing, was how they are 'going to get mortal' – in their exact words. I bet all they actually think about is drinking. After around ten to twenty minutes of driving, I look around, to where we are heading.

The car swerves around the corner, into a parking lot, and skids sideways, into a parallel parking space. As soon as we are guaranteed safety, we hop out, into the cold night air, and I decide to speak my thoughts.

"Sa~ku~raaa~, you do know that, if you keep driving like that, we're all going to die in a car crash... But, I have to admit, you're driving is almost as good as mine." I wink at her, and then turn around, to come face to face with a night club. Nice. I walk forward, but wait for Sakura and Ino, since it is **my** first time, not theirs. They carry on walking forward, except this time they add in a little jump, to make their hips move from side to side, like a rhythmic dance. I trod along behind them, almost mimicking there movements. When we reach the double doors, we almost literally burst through the doors, like in the movies, when their hair is being blown back, by something like wind (which isn't even there), and a cloud of smoke, which seems as though it bursts from their entire bodies, appears and then disappears to the ground. Yes. That's how I feel, right now, with the music booming so loud that it vibrates my heart along with it. We walk in, in a row of three. People stare at me, with looks of horror and disgust, to which I send them a wicked grin. They jump and step back. I laugh, uncontrollably. I can't help it. I still haven't gotten used to it. We make our way to the bar and take a seat on the stools. I notice the people, who are on the stools near us, move even further away. The bartender comes over to us, looking shocked.

"What can I get you young ladies and sex god? ... Or maybe devil?" I couldn't help but laugh a little, at him.

"You can call me what ever the fuck you want, as long as you get me my drink." I smirk and wink. After we order our drinks, the bartender gives me his number and Sakura and Ino both go off, with their newly found boyfriends or one night stands. I don't know which, so don't ask me. Just as I am about to ask for another drink, my head swings around at the start of one of my favourite songs – Earthquake by DJ Fresh. I look around the club and spot Ino and Sakura, in opposite corners, kissing (to say the least) their boyfriends or one night stands. I walk over to Sakura and pat her shoulder. When she turns around, with a scowl present, I get the biggest shock of my life. "Sasuke?"

"Naruto? ..." Sakura goes wide-eyed, before pushing Sasuke off of her.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto. If I'd have known, I wouldn't ha-" She looks flushed and worried.

"It's okay. If you want to him, you can have him. He's not mine, anymore. He wasn't even mine in the first place." I give her a smile, and then continue. "I just came over here, to tell you that, if you needed me, I'll be on the floor, twerking it up. Yeah, I saw this person... I dunno if it was a guy or a girl, because they had long blond hair, but a kind of guy's body, but, anyways, they were failing, big time." I turn to Sasuke and give a quick 'you had better not break her or I will break you', before turning, to walk away. I hear Sasuke talking to Sakura, as I subtly stay back a while, pretending to look at the crowd, from where I am standing.

"Sakura... What did he mean, when he said he'll be on the floor, 'twerking it up'?" He asks, almost innocently. Ha... Jackass.

"Oh yeah... He's still a virgin and hadn't had sex with you, has he?" He replies to her, with a quick shake of the head, before she drags him to the dance floor. I see the guy or girl or whatever, with long blond hair, still failing and decide to pull up a chair, to the front of the crowd, to watch. They are trying to twerk and seductively dance, for a really hot guy, who is quite tall, with long flowing brown hair, which has been let loose, to gracefully flutter in the air around him. He looks like a god or a sex god, in my world. I also love those unusual lilac eyes – he has no pupils. The blond person looks over to me. Yeah. They're definitely a guy, now that I've seen his face properly. He must have noticed that I have been snickering this whole time, because he stomps over to me and towers over my demonic body.

"What's so funny? Do you think you can do better than me, demon fox? Un." To this, I give a small scoff.

"Bitch, please. My own mother could do better than that." Everyone says things like 'oooh' and 'buurnn', before I go back to eyeing him up and down. "Are you two even going out? Or was that just a show of your sexuality?"

"No. We aren't going out. And, no. That wasn't a show of my sexuality. That was my attempt at getting him into my pants. Un."

"I was gunna say... Phew." I wipe my brow, with the back of my hand, to give exaggeration, and then I continue. "If that was supposed to be a show... I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but... That is not a show many people would pay to see." At this comment, his brows creased and his anger levels sparked. "Or maybe they would, just to see how bad you really were."

"It was art!... Okay. Okay. If you think you can do better, show me... Un."

"I would, but it would fail as much as yours did, in these tight trousers." He left. I don't know where he went, but when he came back, he was holding a pair of denim shorts, that would reveal a part of my ass cheeks. He hands them to me and tells me to get changed. I go into the restroom, not even bothering to go into a stall, because the restroom is now empty, due to my appearance, and then change. When I walk back out, I receive even more dirty looks, as well as some lust-filled ones. Then, I walk back over to the blond haired guy and stay standing, for a while, as he continues to get even more agitated.

"What are ya waiting for?!"

"...Some good music." I simply reply, before looking up to the DJ stand, where Ino is conveniently standing, at the ready. I give a smug smile. "INO! PLAY A GOOD SONG FOR MY DANCE! I KNOW IT'LL BE A GOOD ONE, IF YOU'RE THE ONE CHOOSING IT!" By the female voice saying 'Jason' and then laughing, I knew exactly what was coming – my number one favourite song and my best song to dance to – Talk Dirty by Jason DeRulo. I look around the dance floor, with a smug look on my face.

As the introduction instrumental plays, I walk towards the middle of the floor, with a bounce in my steps and my hips swaying to the beat. I stop in the middle and with my back to the hot guy, with long hair, a few beats before hand, and turn my hips in a figure of eight, in sync, with the remaining instrumental beats, making sure to rub my ass up against his dick.

**I'm that flight that you get on...**

I lift my arms up and around the hot guy's neck, one by one, and then slut drop to the ground, dragging my hands down his chest slowly.

**...International.**

I raise my ass in the air, so my upper body is still bent over. However, my legs have straightened.

**First class seat on my lap, girl...**

I squat and spread my legs further apart, before slapping my hands onto my legs, individually.

**...Riding comfortable.**

I start to twerk (circle my hips and then shake), against his dick, as I feel it harden. I smirk at this. It is no where near small.

'**cause I know what the girl dem need**

I wrap my arms around his neck, again, whilst shaking my ass.

**New York to Haiti**

I rub the whole of the back of my body, against his fairly muscular frame, including my ass against his dick.

**I got lipstick stamps on my passport,**

I sway my hips from side to side, as I wait for my favourite part.

**You make it hard to leave.**

I stand up straight and at the ready.

**Been around the world...**

I push him over to the chair, with one hand on his chest, and a sway to my hips.

**Don't speak the language.**

I lift my leg over him and place my sexy ass on his lap.

**But your booty don't need explaining.**

I start to twerk on his already hard dick, as people stare in amazement, unsure of how a guy can move his ass better than anyone else, including many girls.

**All I really need to understand is...**

I place my arms over his shoulders.

**When you... talk dirty to me.**

I lick along his bottom lip, before continuing my sensual dance. For the rest of the dance, even more people crowded around to watch. One of my most memorable moves was when the song said 'our convocations ain't long, but you know what is' and I let out a breath of air, onto his dick, resulting in him shivering and moaning. Oh, how hot that was. I look up and see a familiar face in the crowd. It's Sasuke, standing, wide-eyed. I give a throaty chuckle, as he realises what he gave up. He is a pure prick. He broke up with me, saying that he had never loved me and everything he had told me was a lie. I love pay back. She is especially a bitch, when served by me. The crowd seemingly evaporates, as the song finishes, with my dance. I turn to the hot guy.

"So... wait here for a second, and I'll be back in a bit." I give him a quick peck on his lips and then left, to meet with my friends and inform them of my new arrangements. I spot all of them together (Ino, Sakura, Sasuke and Ino's 'eye candy'). "…Ino! Sakura!" I call out to them. They turn and, as soon as they spot me, I have two girls screaming and hugging me.

"Naruto! That was amazing! How you move your ass that way, no one knows." Ino and Sakura both look up to me and kiss either of my cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah. I'd only come over here, to tell you that I might not need a lift back. But, if I'd have known I'd get attacked, I wouldn't have come over here."I give them a wink and then casually walked off, in the other direction. When I got back, to where we were standing before, the hot guy was still waiting. "Okay... if you wanna do this, my place or yours?" I asked, whilst looking him up and down.

"Erm... yours?"

"Okay. Have you got a car or should I get one?"

"I've got one." I give a demonic grin, before answering.

"Let me ride it, then." He looks to me, with a grin, and then leads the way to his car. It's just as sexy as him. We hop in the car, before I give him directions. After a few minutes into the drive, my eyes spot his raging hard on. My hand slowly slithers down to his trousers and unzips them. Like me, he is going commando. Thank you, whoever the fuck is supposedly controlling life. He looks at me warily, before realising what I am going to do.

"No! You can't, while I'm driving." I send him a look that says 'watch me' and then dive my head down to his dick. I'm going to love it, when that giant cock is up my tight virgin ass and thrusting until it comes inside off me. Mmm. At this thought, my cock stands taller. I lick the dribbles of pre-cum away, from the tip of his cock, and then circle my wet tongue around the head. I moan a little, at the feeling. It feels amazing. No, extraordinary. He even tastes amazing. My heart beat is getting faster and faster, as I feel heat rising to my face. Eh? My heart won't stop beating. I can't be falling in love, if I've only just met him... can I? I ignore it, for now, and envelop his cock in my mouth, fully sheathing it and making sure my canines don't catch it. I do, however, let my canines graze along his shaft, which causes him to moan even more. One hand travels, down to grasp my hair, to help with my movements. I take his cock into my mouth, deeper and deeper, until I deep throat him. I would have cum in my pants, right then and there, if I hadn't felt the car come to a stop and raised my head to see why. We are at my house. It is quite a big house – some would say 'mansion', but I don't really take notice.

No way! I hadn't been giving him a blowjob for that long! He opens his car door, without zipping himself up. "Is anyone in your house? Or do you live alone?"

"I live alone. You don't need to hide your cock from anyone, especially not me." I walk to my front door and unlock it, with the other guy not far behind. "Oh, yeah! I forgot to ask what your name was."

"It's Neji. Neji Hyuuga." I give a small nod.

"Cool. You from that rich family, right? Well, my name's Naruto Uzumaki. Now, you have a name to scream, when you cum in my ass. Oh, how good that will feel." Thinking about the future events, I moan.

Walking into my home, I lock the door behind us. I couldn't care less, if Sakura or Ino want to seem as though they are rich or live in a mansion and have sex here, like last time. We both kick off our shoes, onto the mat.

"Well, that's a first." I look at him, confused, before he explains. "Well, usually, when someone hears my name, they only want to get in my pants for my name and money." I send him a throaty chuckle.

I answer, "Yeah? Well, I want to get in your pants, because you're fucking hot and because of what's in there." I look to his cock, which is on show, and lick my lips. "You're just too fucking sexy! There has to be something wrong with you – you're just too perfect."

"Nothing's wrong with me, here."

I grab Neji, by his shirt and into a heated kiss. My arms instinctively wrap around his neck, as I jump up and wrap my legs around his waist, locking them, with my ankles. One of Neji's hands moved to grab my ass and the other sits on my leg, rubbing it up and down, turning me on, even more. Our tongues joined in, soon after, craving each other's touch, as he led himself to the long and wide couch, which is just like an extension of a bed. He leans over the edge of the couch, still holding onto me, as he slowly and gently places me onto the couch. I undo each button of his shirt and then almost rip it off, before removing my own shirt. We part for a second to regain our much needed oxygen and then join again. We remove our own trousers, or shorts, in my case, whilst still keeping our lips open and connected, with our tongues tasting each others mouths. Soon enough, we are both but-naked and feeling the intense feelings of lust. His hand moves to my exposed nipple and rubs it, as his mouth attaches itself to the other. God... this feels sooo good. His tongue swirls its way around my nub, and then he sucks. My breath changes, from equal and unchanging breaths, to short pants of air. He moves down to my cock and engulfs it, with his hot cavern, sucking violently. He strokes it, with his tongue, as he hallows his mouth. I can feel a tight pull or twist, near my stomach, which feels like it's going to spiral out of control, like a spring let loose. I try to warn him that I am about to cum in that sweet mouth of his.

"N-Neji... I- I'm g-g-gunna... Nyargh." I half moan, half scream, as I cum into his awaiting organ. He eagerly swallows it all and sucks, until I am milked dry. "Th-That felt amazing!" He looks to me, with a self-satisfied grin.

"There's more of where that come from." He raises three fingers to my mouth and tells me to suck, which I do instantly. I close my eyes and lick each finger, one by one, before taking each one into my mouth and leaving a thick coat of saliva. He removes his fingers, with a 'pop' and then brings them to my ass. Mmm. I can't wait... I want it NOW! His index finger circles around my asshole and then dives inside, leaving me as a moaning mess. It feels way better than when I had experimented, using my own fingers. As he thrusts his finger inside of me, my head shoots back, in ecstasy. Neji adds a second one, as soon as he feels me fucking myself on his fingers. My cock is back up, for more action.

"Ahh... Mnnnghh," I moan. Saliva is dripping from my mouth, as I get pleasured. There is no pain. Well... maybe there is, but I am 'immune' to it. All that I feel, now, is pure bliss and desire. As soon as he adds his last finger, I am almost ready to cum, again. My hard on is standing, to full attention, as I get penetrated. He twists and scissors them, stretching my insides. When he disconnected his fingers, from my ass, I give him a small groan of disappointment. To which, he chuckles.

"Are you a virgin? Coz, if you are, this may hurt." He looks to me, with a look, like he is almost regretting or unsure. Oh, how I want that dripping tower up my ass. I unwind myself, from his body, and push him, until he is sitting. I cock my leg over his lap, so I am kneeling above his tower, and place one of my hands on his shoulder, whilst the other holds his cock in place, before lowering my ass to the tip of his cock. I feel it prodding at my entrance.

"I couldn't give a fuck if I'm a virgin, or not, which I am. I just want your big throbbing cock up my tight virgin ass, now." A look of worry sits comfortably in his eyes, as I plunge down, onto his more than big member, which I am glad to say, I coated, with a layer of saliva, in the car. It feels fucking amazing. I have no clue as to how anyone can be as big as him. His cock is stretching me, from the inside, and it doesn't feel bad, at all. I start slow – lowering my self and then lifting back up, only to drop back down again, whilst I get used to the feeling of being so full. His cock sliding in, against my ring of muscles, creates an unbelievably mind-blowing grinding feeling, which almost sends me over the edge. The slowness looks like it is killing Neji, but he waits, until I am ready. The friction of my cock rubbing up against his abs is incredible. My thrusting, down onto his cock, starts to get faster, as I dive down and jump back up, as quick as I possibly can, and he thrusts up into me hard and fast, meeting me half way. I start to move my hips in a different motion, rotating around, whilst moving up and down, like I am, in some ways, twerking. He lays his head back, as small moans escape his sweet mouth. His cock hits my prostate dead on and I let a pleasured half scream half moan escape my mouth, as I throw my head back, in pure bliss. With both of my arms wrapped around his neck, I lean forward and kiss him. He allows me entrance, straight away, while I continue to hit my sweet spot over and over again, with deadly precision. I can taste my self in his mouth, which leads to turn me on even more. A few more rubs against my cock and I cum all over both of our bare chests.

"Ah! Hah! Neji!" I scream, as I feel my ass tightening around his cock. I continue riding him, until I hear him mewl.

"Mm..m.." He lets some adorable sounds out, before I feel a warm substance filling my insides. I slump down, resting my head in the dip of his neck.

"Th-that was j-just fucking amazing!" I try to shout, to show how good he actually is.

"Yeah… the best fuck ever." He raises his arm and wraps them around my chest and over my arms, before gently pulling my face up and kissing my lips. "So good that I'm not gunna let you go." I smile at him and kiss him back.

"… Love ya'." Once Neji gets over his initial state of shock, of my statement, he replies:

"I love you, too, Naruto." I look into his eyes and see that there are no signs of him lying.

Soon after, we both fall into a deep slumber, still in each other's embrace.


End file.
